


Dratchet Party Day #1- Wistful Glances

by CaptainNoodle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dratchet Party September 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: My take on the prompt "Wistful Glances" for the first day of Dratchet Party!I hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Dratchet Party Day #1- Wistful Glances

_ Exiled for something he didn’t do. _

That’s something Ratchet had frequently thought about ever since Rodimus confessed to the Lost Light. He remembered the frustration and resentment he then suddenly felt for him,  _ he couldn’t own up to his actions? He just exiled someone innocent instead?!  _ _   
_   
It only made it worse that he was voted to stay as the captain. He missed Drift so much, he didn’t even care if he actually brought Overlord on the ship, he just wanted to see him again. Even if he didn’t express it, he loved him. He was so special, amazing even! He knew that since he saved his life, and like an idiot, he let him be exiled without trying to do something. He watched him leave him, like another failed attempt. That was certainly one of his biggest regrets, letting him go.

Sitting at the bar to get his mind off of it for a while, he looked around, it was a busy night, the crew all trying to enjoy themselves especially because of recent events. Rodimus of course, was being the center of attention he always was, Tailgate and Cyclonus were talking, some bots were on the dance floor, some were just drinking and mingling amongst each other. Ratchet sat alone at the bar, holding a glass of an unidentified drink, he hadn’t really cared what it was, he just had to get something or Swerve would be upset. He stared at it, taking a few sips and not really paying much attention to anyone around him.Then he narrowed his eyes to the empty spot right in front of him, it felt like for a split second he saw Drift, he looked into the swordmech’s blue mesmerizing optics that he felt like he got lost in sometimes, the noticing saw his finials perk up, expressing his eagerness towards everyone around him as he was giggling and talking with everyone. He was so lively. He really lit up the place. He brought life to the Lost Light, something that nobody else he’d ever met could do. Seeing him made him remember that sometimes he would talk to Ratchet when he sat alone.

“Ratchet! I’m so happy you’re here!” He heard in his mind, he hated to admit it but it was the only reason he stuck around at Swerve’s. But of course, Drift wasn’t there, 

His optics had just played tricks on him, probably because he wasn’t sober due to what he was drinking. But he couldn’t help it, he kept wistfully glancing back at the same spot Drift always was at. Imagining he was here.    
  


Oh, how he wanted to see him again, how he regretfully felt the pain deep in his spark, just wishing he had done something so he could see him in that same spot he wistfully glanced at. Developing tears in his optics. 

But through his tears, he felt like he could see him. Painfully aware his optics were just deceiving him.


End file.
